Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of Piclow
by Supermask
Summary: In the upcoming 100th anniversary of the Piclow festival, Princess Snivy is starting to get bored of royalty, and wants to become an explorer much to her mother's dismay, but when she discovers a amnesiac Treecko on the beach who gets stranded and wants to get back to his home, Snivy & Treecko must set out on an adventure to help Treecko get home in this musical adventure!
1. We Got This Together

The camera fades to black and speeds through the ocean and towards an island as the camera then cuts to a castle and zooms in through a window someone was heard sleeping in a bed as knocking on the door was heard.

"Princess Snivy, wake up!" a female voice shouted out from the other side of the door as the figure in the bed was revealed to be Shiny who squirms in bed, not wanting to wake up.

"Yeah just give me five minutes mother" Snivy said as Serperior bursts through the door and looks at Snivy under the sheets as she grabs the sheets and takes them off the bed as Snivy moans out and gets up.

"Can't i get some more sleep" Snivy said.

"No dear, because one week today is the annual Piclow festival, and the villagers need our help to sort out the festival ready, we want this festival to be the best one there is" Serperior said.

"Do i have to?" Snivy said.

"As a royal princess of this kingdom, you have no choice but to attend to help sort out the festival" Serperior said as Snivy sighs and lies down on the bed as Serperior glares at her and pushes her off the bed.

"Now princess listen here" Serperior said to her as Snivy got up and rubs the back of her head and looks at Serperior.

_"It's time to show you them what you got, it's time to go and get things, but you don't have to do it on your own, cause you got friends to make it fun"_ Serperior sang to Snivy and opens up a door as a bunch of guards march in

_"We got this, you got this, we got this together"_ The guards sang to Snivy before picking her up and throws her into the air.

* * *

Serperior and Snivy wander through the castle corridors.

_"Sometimes the pressure gets you down, and the clouds are dark and grey, just kick them off and the let sun shine through, and scary as it seems, more help is on the way, cause friends have friends that wanna help out"_ Serperior sang to Snivy before walking out onto the balcony as a group of butterfrees fly past the duo.

_"We got this, you got this, we got this together"_ the butterfree sang before flying off towards the village as the camera follows them before stopping and zooms in towards a bunch of Pokémon organising a festival.

_"It's the festival of Piclow, and we can get it done, a festival that they won't forget, a party to be proud of, a day of games and fun, just you wait and see, a magic day in perfect harmony"_ a bunch of Pokémon sang together.

_"We got this, you got this, we got this together"_ Togepi sang while being helped placing ornament lights on a lamp post with the help of a Machamp.

* * *

Snivy & Serperior enter the village and look at the Pokémon working hard to sort the festival out as Fennekin walks up to the duo.

_"With friends and family, you are never alone, if you need help, we got you back, you can be honest, let your problems be known"_ Fennekin sang to the duo as a bunch of Pokémon surround the duo.

_"Cause you got us, to pick up the slack, we got this, you got this, we got this together"_ the Pokémon sang together.

* * *

Clefable was seen placing decoration around the stage while dancing like a ballerina.

_"Pay attention to the details, every gem even-spaced, make the colors perfect"_ Clefable sang as Munchlax walks past the stage holding a sandwich.

_"Takin one or two to taste"_ Munchlax sang before eating the sandwich whole.

_"Inside and out, beautiful throughout, generosity is what we're all about"_ Clefable sang as Munchlax shoves a watermelon in his mouth.

_"You got this"_ Munchlax sang with his mouth full.

_"We got this"_ Clefable sang.

_"We got this together"_ Munchlax and Clefable sang together.

* * *

Snivy was seen standing on a bridge looking at the villagers working on the festival in the village.

_"Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me, i don't know if i'm ready for all the things they need me to be, i am the princess of Piclow, but that is more than just a crown, it's a promise to bring Pokémon together, and never let any Pokémon down"_ Snivy sang to herself.

* * *

Wynaut was seen baking a cake in a kitchen.

_"We got an awful lot to bake, each Pokémon needs a piece of cake, oh wait, there's something better we can do, we're gonna need some more supplies, to make a really big surprise, she'll be so shocked, she's sure to love it too, you got this, we got this together"_ Wynaut sang together.

* * *

Pokémon were seen dancing down the village like a parade.

_"It's the festival of Piclow, together we are one, a day we will never forget, and now everything is ready, so when the day is done"_ the Pokémon sang together.

_"The weather"_ Turtwig sang.

_"The banquet"_ Munchlax sang.

_"The style"_ Gardevoir sang.

_"The music"_ Jigglypuff sang.

"All will be in perfect harmony" the Pokémon sang together as the camera scrolls up to the sky as fireworks were seen going off.


	2. Treecko

Snivy & Serperior were seen wandering through the village looking at the Pokémon getting the festival ready as Serperior would notice Munchlax eating food.

"Hey Munchlax, will you stop snacking on everything and help out" Serperior said to Munchlax.

"Sorry your majesty" Munchlax said before dropping the food and ran off.

"Mother may i ask you something" Snivy said to her.

"Sure what is it?" Serperior said.

"Being a princess can be mostly boring, i want to go outside of the kingdom, i want to be an explorer" Snivy said as Serperior's eyes widen.

"Sweetie, being an explorer can be dangerous, and no place suitable for a princess" Serperior said.

"But mother" Snivy said.

"Don't you but mother me, you will not be an explorer, and that is final, do i make myself clear" Serperior shouted out to her.

"I hate you, you don't care what i want at all…" Snivy said to her before running off in anger.

"Snivy!" Serperior said to her before watching her run off with a concerned look on her face.

* * *

Snivy ran onto the beach and sat down on the sand and digs her face into her knees while crying.

"A mother is supposed to help with dreams, not ruin them, but she won't stop me, i will become an explorer, and have the greatest adventure ever" Snivy said who then looks up to her right to notice something green lying on the sand as she got up and then got up and walks towards it to notice it was an unconscious Treecko.

"Treecko?" Snivy said with a raised eyebrow to notice it was dripping wet and looks at the ocean.

"Where did you come from, i better get you to some help" Snivy said before picking up Treecko and carries him into the village.

* * *

Chansey was seen treating other Pokémon in the clinic as Snivy enters while carrying Treecko.

"Chansey!" Snivy said before Chansey turns and faces Snivy and notices her carrying Treecko.

"What happened to Treecko" Chansey asked.

"I don't know, i just found him unconscious on the beach, i think he might be washed from somewhere else onto the island" Snivy replied.

"Get him to a bed quickly" Chansey said before Snivy carries Treecko to a bed and gently places him on it as the Chansey checks him.

"He seems to be breathing luckily, but he has experienced something really bad, must have been in a ship accident" Chansey said as Treecko was heard groaning and waking up and rubs his eyes as Chansey backs up and notices Snivy hasn't backed up yet.

"Your highness please stand back, he could be dangerous" Chansey said as Treecko opens up his eyes and notices Snivy standing in front of him which makes him yelp as he breathes heavily.

"Oh it's just Snivy, you almost frightened me for a sec there, where am i anyway" Treecko said while looking around.

"You're currently in Piclow Clinic on Piclow Island" Snivy replied as Treecko turns and faces Snivy with wide eyes.

"Did…, did you just talk, i never seen a talking Pokémon before" Treecko said with concern.

"Yeah, of course i can talk silly, you're a Pokémon aswell you know that right" Snivy said as Treecko laughed before noticing his hands and body and feels his face with concern and then notices a mirror and leaps off the bed and looks into the mirror to notice the reflection of a Treecko.

"My god…,i'm, i'm a Treecko!, how did i get up here, how did i become this, more importantly, who am i" Treecko shouted out.

"I think this guy might be crazy" Snivy whispered to Chansey who pulls out a shot and walks up to Treecko and then injects him with the shot as Treecko passes out as Chansey catches him.

"What did you do to him?" Snivy asked as Chansey gently places Treecko onto the bed.

"Relax, i just put him to sleep, he should wake up again soon and hopefully come down by then, you should try again in a few hours, he'll be awake by then" Chansey replied.

"Right, Treecko said he didn't know where he was or who he was" Snivy said.

"Hm…, Treecko might possibly have amnesia, i don't know how bad it is, he could have partial or total loss of memory" Chansey said.

"Well i'll come back later to ask him questions if he ever remembers that is" Snivy said before Chansey nods as Snivy walks out of the clinic as Chansey turns to face the sleeping Treecko.

* * *

Snivy was seen wandering through the village and then bumps into Sableye carrying books who drops them all.

"Oh dear i'm terribly sorry" Snivy said helping Sableye picks up the books.

"Here you are" Snivy said.

"Thank you kindly, your highness" Sableye said with a smile before walking off as Snivy watches him with a smile before walking off into the other direction.

* * *

Sableye was wandering down a hill and then stops next to a rock wall and then gently puts the books down and then grabs a rock and turns it as a part of the rock wall opens up to reveal a cave as Sableye picks up the books and enters the cave before the part of the rock closes behind Sableye.


	3. Sableye & Darkrai

Sableye wanders down the cave while carrying the books before coming across a room with a cauldron with bubbling water in it as he places the books down and opens one up and reads through it.

"Oh mighty spirit of darkness, i speak these words to you, because i wish to serve you, NOW SUMMON!" Sableye said before holding the book in the air as thunder was heard as the lights in the cave start flickering before purple smoke rises out of the book before someone was heard laughing as Sableye drops the book in fear and backs up as Darkrai rises out from the book while laughing as he looks around and smells the air.

"Ah, it feels good to have some fresh air after being trapped in that book for 1000 years" Darkrai said before turning to face Sableye and floats up in front of his face as Sableye whimpers.

"You, were you the one who summoned me, if so where am i…" Darkrai asked.

"You…, you're on Piclow Island sir" Sableye replied in fear.

"Piclow Island, feels like i never left home, but you must have summoned me back here to finish the job, to retrieve the Onish orb" Darkrai said.

"The Onish orb?" Sableye asked with a raised eyebrow as Darkrai turns away and then holds one hand in front of him and then makes a circular shape making a purple circle with the view of an orb on top of a pedestal in a temple.

"It's a magical orb capable of granting anyone one wish, and one wish only, getting to that temple is the hardest part, because according to the legends, it only registers human DNA to get into that temple!" Darkrai said before swinging at the purple circle which vanishes.

"You're not going to find a human on this island sir, it's going to be tricky, it's all Pokémon here" Sableye said before the purple circle appears again to reveal Treecko still lying in the Hospital bed.

"Treecko?" Sableye said with a raised eyebrow as Darkrai looks up at the Treecko and his eyes went wide.

"Could it be…?" Darkrai said before looking up at Treecko and then laughs evilly.

"This Treecko has human DNA, i heard stories about some humans being Pokémon before, but the more they are Pokémon, the more their DNA changes, this Treecko has got onto the island very recently, and he is the perfect one to fetch me that orb, Sableye" Darkrai said.

"Yes boss?" Sableye asked.

"Find this Treecko, and ask him if he's able to go on an adventure to find that orb, and make sure he's out of harm's way, make sure he comes back alive with the orb, and if you fail to do that, i'll make sure you'll feel my wrath" Darkrai said before raising his hand as blue fire appears in it as Sableye whimpers.

"Of course boss" Sableye said before running off as Darkrai grins and looks at the purple circle to reveal a birds eye view of the castle and the village.

"Soon this entire kingdom will be mine, and nobody will get in my way…" Darkrai said before closing his fist as he let out an evil chuckle.

* * *

Treecko was seen waking up on the bed in the clinic as he rubs his eyes and looks at his body and sighs.

"Still a Treecko…" Treecko said before stretching.

"Good to see you awake, you finally calmed down now?" a voice asked as Treecko looks up to notice Snivy standing there with her arms crossed.

"Yes, i apologise about my behavior earlier, and i promise it will not happen again, also quick question, you said i was in Piclow, where exactly is Piclow?" Treecko asked.

"We like to keep Piclow hidden from the other islands, it's so that we don't get trainers down here attempting to catch up, a lot of Pokémon here despise them" Snivy said as Treecko's eyes went wide.

"Really, wow, i don't even want to think about what happens if the Pokémon attempt to fight back" Treecko said.

"They won't, Piclow is a peaceful community, everyone here is friendly, and there aren't any signs of wild Pokémon, well not in the village anyway, the wild ones get sent to the forest" Snivy replied before walking out.

"Do you fancy heading out for a walk, i would love to show you around, hopefully it would help you out on remembering everything" Snivy said.

"A walk, yeah sure i would love to go on a walk" Treecko said before walking out of the clinic after Snivy as the duo walk through the village as Treecko notice all of the other Pokémon wandering around and working in stalls as Togepi walks up to Treecko

"Excuse me mister, would you like to try an apple?" Togepi asked offering the basket to him as Treecko smiles before taking an apple and strokes Togepi on the head and walks off.

"This is weird…" Treecko whispered to himself.

"What's weird?" Snivy said turning to face Treecko.

"Uh…, just this new place, getting used to it and all, but hopefully i don't plan to stay here for long, because what i really want to do, is to get back home" Treecko said.

"And where is your home?" Snivy asked before Treecko looks out at the ocean as Snivy notices.

"I see, well if you want a boat, you'll have to earn it by working hard" Treecko said.

"You planning to get home" a voice said as the duo look left to notice Sableye standing there.

"Yes, yes i am, do you know a way" Treecko asked.

"Yes i do, have you two ever heard of an orb known as, the Onish orb" Sableye said to the duo before raising an eyebrow at Sableye.


	4. The Other Side

Sableye, Treecko, and Snivy were seen in a restaurant drinking coffee together.

"So this onish orb, why is it so important to you?" Treecko asked.

"It basically grants one wish only to each person, and it doesn't accept the whole infinite wishes thing, because that's not how it works, and also, be specific on what you are wishing on" Sableye replied as Snivy's stomach grumbles as she holds it.

"Excuse me please" Snivy said before running to the ladies bathroom and enters it as Treecko and Sableye watch before turning to face each other.

"Besides, it's the only option to get you home, let me explain clearly" Sableye said to Treecko.

_"Right here, right now, i put the offer out, i don't want to chase you down i know you see it, you run, with me, and I can cut you free, out of the drudgery and walls you keep in"_ Sableye sang to Treecko before the duo take a sip of their coffee.

_"So trade that typical for something colorful, and if it's crazy, live a little crazy, you can play it sensible, a king of conventional, or you can risk it all and see"_ Sableye sang to the duo before leaping up on the table and starts dancing.

_"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play cause I got what you need so come with me and take the ride, it'll take you to the other side, cause you can do like you do, or you can do like me, stay in the cage or you'll finally take the key, oh, dang, suddenly you're free to fly, it'll take you to the other side"_ Sableye sang to the duo before Treecko grabs Sableye and pulls him close to him.

_"Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in, well i hate to tell you but it just won't happen, so thanks, but no, i think I'm good to go, cause I quite enjoy the life you say i'm trapped in, now I admire you, and that whole show you do, you're onto something really it's something, but I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells, i'll have to leave that up to you"_ Treecko sang to Sableye before leaping off his stool while grabbing a cane and starts dancing with it.

_"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride, i don't need to see the other side so go and do like you do, i'm good to do like me, ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key, oh, dang, can't you see I'm doing fine, i don't need to see the other side"_ Treecko sang before putting the cane away.

_"Now is this really how you like to spend your days, coffee and misery and parties and plays"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"If I were mixed up with you, i'd be the talk of the town, disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns"_ Treecko sang to Sableye before slowly walking towards the exit.

_"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little, just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up, and cure your aching, take your walls and start 'em breaking, now that's a deal, that seems worth taking, but I guess I'll leave that up to you"_ Sableye sang to Treecko who then smiles and turns to face Sableye.

_"Well it's intriguing but to go would cost me greatly, so what percentage of the quest would I be taking?"_ Treecko sang to Sableye.

_"Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action, i'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen"_ Sableye sang to Treecko as the duo slowly walk towards each other.

_"I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine"_ Treecko sang to Sableye.

_"Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"Fifteen"_ Treecko sang to Sableye.

_"I'd do eight"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"Twelve"_ Treecko sang to Sableye.

_"Maybe nine"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"Ten"_ Treecko sang to Sableye before crossing his arms as Sableye sighs.

"Alright, you got yourselves a deal" Sableye said before the duo shake hands with a smile before breaking away from each other.

_Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play, cause I got what you need so come with me and take the ride, to the other side"_ Treecko and Sableye sang to each other while dancing.

_"So if you do like I do, so if you do like me, forget the cage, cause we know how to make the key"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"Oh, dang, suddenly we're free to fly, we're going to the other side"_ Treecko and Sableye sang to each other.

_"So if you do like I do"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"To the other side"_ Treecko sang to Sableye.

_"So if you do like me"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"We're going to the other side"_ Treecko sang to Sableye.

_"Cause if we do"_ Sableye sang to Treecko.

_"We're going to the other side, we're going to the other side"_ Treecko and Sableye sang to each other before stopping as clapping was heard as the duo look up to notice Snivy leaning against a post.

"Great performance there guys" Snivy said.

"Uh…, how much of that did you see?" Treecko asked.

"All of it, alright so when do you want us to get this orb again?" Snivy said.

"As soon as possible" Sableye replied.


	5. Where The Wild Pokémon Are

Serperior was seen asleep in her bed late at night as Snivy sneaks into the room before walking towards Serperior and then places a note next to her before looking at her.

"I'm sorry mother" Snivy whispered before kissing Serperior on the head and makes her way out of the room before waking up as lightning strikes which wakes Serperior.

"Huh, who's there?" Serperior said before looking around to notice the note Snivy placed down and picks it up and reads it.

"Dear mother, i know you didn't want me to do this, but i went exploring, to find the onish orb, i'm sorry if i disobeyed your orders, but i can't stay in the castle walls forever, it's time for me to explore, i love you mother, love, Snivy" Serperior said before looking up with wide eyes.

Serperior quickly ran into Snivy's room to notice her bed was empty.

"SNIVY!" Serperior shouted out before running off down the corridor.

Serperior ran out of the castle while it was raining and then looks around for her, but was too late since she was gone as she gets onto her knees and starts crying as Snivy was seen hiding behind a building, spying on her mother as she looks down in sadness before running out of the village towards the forest as it continues to rain.

* * *

Treecko was seen in the forest underneath a bunch of sticks he placed on top of each other to make shelter as Snivy was seen running in and notices Treecko and his shelter.

"Nice shelter" Snivy said with a smile.

"Thanks, i was apart of a scouting program when i was a kid" Treecko replied.

"Got any room for me?" Snivy asked.

"Of course" Treecko said before moving up to make room for Snivy as she sat down next to Treecko.

"So what do you actually remember about your past life, since you do have amnesia" Snivy asked.

"Well, nothing much really, to be honest, i can't remember anything from my past life, not yet anyway" Treecko said in sadness as Snivy puts her hand on his shoulder as he looks at Snivy with a smile as she let out a yawn and then falls asleep before falling asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Snivy woke up to smell something cooking as she looks up to notice Treecko setting up a fire to cook some meat.

"What's cooking?" Snivy asked.

"Oh just some raw meat i found" Treecko replied.

"From where?" Snivy asked with concern.

"I found it on the ground" Treecko replied.

"Treecko, i forgot to mention, the outside of the village is filled with wild Pokémon, there have been a few earthquakes recently, and some of the Pokémon here went a little crazy, so the village exile all of them out of the village" Snivy said as growling was heard all around the duo as their eyes went wide before looking around as a wild Chimchar walks out of the bushes while snarling at the duo as the duo back up against each other.

"Do you know at least know your moveset?" Snivy asked.

"Well…, no, not really" Treecko replied.

"Ugh…, you know what just stand back and let me handle this" Snivy said before the chimchar launches at the duo as Snivy pushes Treecko out of the way and uses vine whip on the chimchar, injuring it a bit.

"You do know we are grass types, and that's a fire type right" Treecko asked.

"Well at least you know that part" Snivy replied before the chimchar gets up and growls at the duo as it launches at Snivy again as Treecko grabs Snivy's hand and then ran off with her as the chimchar went flying into the wooden shelter, destroying it.

Treecko & Snivy ran through the forest together as they come across a cliff edge and look down at it before looking back to notice loads of chimchars running towards them.

"Ok, there's loads of them now" Treecko said before looking back down at the cliff.

"We have to jump" Treecko said.

"Jump, are you out of your mind?" Snivy shouted out.

"You got a better idea?" Treecko said before the duo take a deep breath as the chimchars get closer.

"When do we jump?" Snivy asked.

"NOW!" Treecko shouted out before the duo jump off the cliff as the chimchar fall along with the duo as they hang onto a branch as the chimchar fall into the waters below and go downstream as the duo watch.

"Ok, we are never doing that again, understood?" Snivy asked.

"Of course, whatever you say" Treecko replied before the duo climb up the branch and up the cliff and look down at the cliff.

"Do we have a map?" Treecko asked.

"Uh…" Snivy said.

"Ah great, well i guess we're making up the route as we go along" Treecko said.

"Alright, let's get moving before more wild Pokémon show up" Snivy said as Treecko nods as the duo soon walk off.


	6. The Prayer

Serperior was looking out the window during the daytime as Escavalier opens the door and enters the room as Serperior turns to face him.

"Did you find my daughter yet?" Serperior asked.

"We checked the whole village, every house, store, restaurant, etc, but we couldn't find her your majesty" Escavalier replied.

"She must have gone out of the village into the forest, but that place is filled with wild Pokémon, she is not safe there, that Treecko, she must have gone with him, maybe kidnapped her, find that Treecko, and bring him to me for questioning" Serperior said.

"Yes your majesty" Escavalier said before closing the door and walks off as Serperior turns back to look out the window.

_"I pray you'll be my eyes, and watch her where she goes, and help her to be wise, help me to let go"_ Serperior sang to herself.

* * *

The camera cuts to Treecko & Snivy wandering through the forest.

_"Every mother's prayer, every child knows"_ Serperior's voice sang in the background while Treecko & Snivy stand on a log bridge and walk to the other side of it.

_"Lead her to a place, guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe"_ Serperior's voice sang in the background as Treecko & Snivy reach the other side of the log bridge and get out of it and carry on walking through the forest.

_"I pray she finds your light, and holds it in her heart, as darkness falls each night, remind her where you are"_ Serperior's voice sang in the background as a wild Pikachu leaps at Treecko & Snivy but gets hit by Snivy's vine whip and is knocked out as the duo carry on walking.

_"Every mother's prayer, every child knows"_ Serperior's voice sang in the background as Treecko & Snivy walk up to a river and then take some water from it to drink.

_"Need to find a place, guide her to a place, give her faith so she'll be safe"_ Serperior's voice sang in the background as Treecko & Snivy finish from the river before walking off.

* * *

Serperior was still looking out the window.

_"Lead her to a place, guide her with your grace, to a place where she'll be safe"_ Serperior sang to herself before walking away from the window in sadness as the camera zooms out from the window away from the castle.

* * *

Treecko & Snivy carry on walking through the forest as soon sit down on a log together.

"I feel like we be going around in circles now" Snivy said.

"Yeah we literally have, cause we gone past that same log bridge 7 times now" Treecko replied while pointing at the log bridge as Snivy puts her hands down on her face.

"This is absolutely pointless, we aren't getting anywhere, we are lost at this point" Snivy said.

* * *

The camera zooms out of a portal that Darkrai in his cave was watching the duo looking at each other.

"Don't worry Snivy, we'll find a way around" Treecko said as Darkrai swipes the portal making it disappear as Sableye was seen running downstairs before tripping down the stairs and hits the bottom with a thud as Darkrai floats up to him and looks down at Sableye who looks up at Darkrai.

"Hey boss, i made that Treecko & Snivy find that orb" Sableye said.

"Yes you did, i am proud of you for doing that, but you forgot one minor detail" Darkrai said before grabbing Sableye by the throat and lifts him in the air.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE THEM A MAP!" Darkrai roared as Sableye chokes.

"I didn't know i was supposed to give them boss, i'm being honest, i would never lie to you, never" Sableye said while choking as Darkrai lets him go as Sableye falls onto his knees and starts coughing to get his breath back.

"I believe you Sableye, but now you must accompany Treecko & Snivy on their journey" Darkrai said.

"I do what now?" Sableye said with a raised eyebrow as Darkrai pulls out a map and backpack and gives it to Sableye who takes it.

"Take these things, should be enough to help you out" Darkrai said before clicking his fingers making a portal open up.

"Now go, and show the map to these two" Darkrai said.

"On the record boss, i'm not really good with encountering wild Pokémon" Sableye said with a chuckle as Darkrai grabs him.

"OH JUST GET IN THE PORTAL!" Darkrai said before throwing Sableye into the portal as it closes.

"Soon the onish orb will be mine, along with everyone on this stinking island" Darkrai said as he holds his hand in the air before closing it with a grin.

* * *

Treecko & Snivy were still sitting on the log as Sableye ran up to them as the duo look up at him.

"Sorry, i just remembered, i forgot to give you this map here" Sableye said while pulling out the map as Treecko & Snivy take it and read it to notice a path from the village to the temple where the onish orb was at and notice the log bridge next to them on the map.

"Well, this helps out a lot, thanks Sableye" Treecko said with a smile.

"My pleasure, hey mind if i come with you guys, i could be a great member of the team" Sableye said with a smile.

"Of course you can" Snivy said with a smile.

"Yay, let's go team!" Sableye said before running past the duo as Treecko & Snivy look at each other in the eyes before shrugging and walk off after Sableye.


	7. Log Ride

Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye walk onto the log bridge.

"So how did you get here so quickly, how did you know where we were?" Snivy asked Sableye.

"I followed your trail after seeing you leave the village, and then i remembered i forgot to give you two a map, so i guess i gotta come with you now right?" Sableye replied as a Bidoof was seen barricading the trio's way.

"You three, need to turn back now, you shouldn't be on this log bridge, it's not stable enough for lots of Pokémon on it" Bidoof said to the trio before cracking was heard as the trio look down to notice the log bridge was cracking.

"Get off now!" Treecko said before the log bridge splits into two as Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye fall with the log bridge towards the river below and land on it and go downstream as Bidoof watches from the top of the cliff.

"I did warn them…" Bidoof said with a sigh before walking off.

Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye get swept downstream before grabbing hold of the log and then drag themselves off on top of it.

"Does anyone know where this river leads to?" Treecko asked as Sableye pulls out his map and reads it.

"It says here this river should take us to Gyarados Falls" Sableye said to the duo.

"GYARADOS FALLS!" Treecko shouted out with wide eyes as the trio look ahead to notice a waterfall in front of them.

"HOLD ON!" Treecko shouted out as the trio hold on tight to the log as it fell down the waterfall taking the trio with it as it lands in a lake with a thud as Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye who have let go of the log from the impact swim towards shore and then get up while catching their breath.

"Ok, i'm never planning to do something like that, ever again" Treecko said as the trio laugh before getting up and looks ahead to notice a forest ahead.

"We can still make our way to the orb from here right?" Treecko asked Sableye who then pulls out his map and reads it to notice a path leading to where the orb is.

"Yes, but it's more of a climb" Sableye replied.

"We don't really have a choice at this rate, it's now or never really" Snivy said.

"But can we at least wait till morning, the sun is setting" Treecko said as the trio notice the sunset in the distance.

"I agree, we'll set up camp here" Treecko said.

* * *

Treecko, Snivy & Sableye were seen sitting around a campfire late at night.

"So what happens if wild Pokémon decide to attack us?" Treecko asked.

"No worries, we have wild repellent, keeping the wild Pokémon away from us" Snivy said before spraying the ground around the trio, before spraying herself, Treecko and Sableye themselves.

"So Sableye, tell us about yourself?" Treecko asked.

"Well, i'm the local librarian, sorting out books and learning out lots of cool information, and for right now i'm currently learning about the legends of Darkrai" Sableye said.

"Darkrai, why do you want to learn about Darkrai?" Snivy asked.

"I'm just learning about legends, on why he was imprisoned and for what reason made him be imprisoned" Sableye replied.

"Well let's just hope he just stays imprisoned for eternity, but if he did manage to get out, it would be the end of Piclow" Snivy said as Snivy yawns and falls asleep.

"Looks like someone has had an long day" Sableye said before Snivy lays her head on Treecko's shoulder who looks at her with a smile as Sableye notices.

"There isn't a thing between you two is there?" Sableye asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me and Snivy, no there is nothing going on between us, other then being friends, besides i just met her, and she's a princess anyway, and yet i still don't even know who i mostly am" Treecko said as Sableye yawns.

"Well, you better some sleep Treecko, the more sleep you have, the better your energy will be for the next day, because you'll need lots of it" Sableye said before falling asleep as Treecko looks at the sleeping duo before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Treecko soon woke up in a white void area and looks around in confusion.

"Where, where am i?" Treecko said to himself while getting up and continues to look around to notice a shadowy figure in front of him.

"Hello, who's there?" Treecko shouted out.

_**"Save Piclow Treecko"**_ a voice echoed out to Treecko.

"Save Piclow, why, what does it need saving from?" Treecko asked.

_**"Darkrai is on Piclow, we sensed his presence on the island, but we don't know where and how he got back in the first place"**_ a voice echoed out to Treecko.

"I'm just an ordinary grass type Pokémon, Darkrai is a powerful dark type Pokémon, i'm no match against him" Treecko said.

_**"You will be, if you just believe in yourself"**_ the voice echoed before the shadowy figure fades away.

"Believe in myself, hey wait!" Treecko shouted out before a white light surrounds Treecko before vanishing into a white light.


	8. The Trail We Blaze

Treecko soon woke up and then looks around to notice the campfire was out and Sableye was still sleeping with Snivy nowhere to be seen as she was seen walking out of the bushes holding two apples.

"Morning Treecko, bought you some breakfast" Snivy said while offering the apple out to Treecko

"Oh, thanks" Treecko said with a smile before taking the apple and takes a bite into it before looking at the sleeping Sableye.

"I had a weird dream last night, like really weird, i was in a white void area, with a voice calling out for me, saying that Darkrai has returned to Piclow, but they don't know where" Treecko said.

"Impossible, Darkrai was sealed off in another dimension for 1000 of years" Snivy said.

"But what if he managed to escape, what would happen to this island then" Treecko asked.

"Then it would be a world of fear, chaos, and destruction" Snivy replied before Sableye starts to wake up and turns to face the duo.

"Morning you two, you two ok?" Sableye asked.

"Yeah we're great, thanks" Treecko said with a smile.

_**"The Treecko knows i'm on the island, but is not sure, make sure he doesn't figure out that i am actually am on the island until the time comes"**_ Darkrai's voice echoed in Sableye's head making his eyes blink as Treecko & Snivy notice.

"You ok?" Snivy asked Sableye.

"Huh, yeah i'm fine, sorry my eyes like to blink rapidly everytime i wake up, it's just apart of my body really" Sableye replied.

"Right then, shall we proceed onto our next part of our journey?" Treecko asked before Snivy pulls out the map and looks at it as the trio get up.

* * *

Treecko, Snivy, & Sableye were seen wandering through the jungle.

_"Look out new world here we come, brave, intrepid, and then some, pioneers of maximum, audacity whose resumes, show that we are just the team, to live where others merely dream, building up a head of steam, on the trail we blaze"_ a voice sang in the background while Treecko, Snivy & Sableye wander next to a waterfall as a bunch of Magikarp swim down the river next to the waterfall as the trio notice.

_"Changing legend into fact, we shall ride into history, turning myth into truth, we shall surely gaze, on the sweet unfolding, of an antique mystery, all will be revealed, on the trail we blaze"_ a voice sang in the background as Treecko, Snivy, & Sableye sit on a cliff together and look down at it as Treecko slips and falls as Snivy notices and then uses his vines and catches him as he looks up at her and smiles as Snivy smiles back.

_"Paradise is close at hand, shangri-la, the promised land, seventh heaven on demand, quite unusual nowadays, virgin vistas, undefiled, minds and bodies running wild, in the man behold the child, on the trail we blaze"_ a voice sang in the background as Treecko, Snivy, & Sableye were seen in different spots of an area looking around before Snivy & Treecko bump into each other and look into each other's eyes before Snivy turns away and walks off as Treecko looks at her as Sableye walks up to him and gives him a teasing wink and grin as Treecko rolls his eyes and walks off as Sableye follows.

_"The trail we blaze, is a road uncharted, through terra incognita, to a golden shrine. no place, for the traveler, to be, faint-hearted we are part of the, sumptuous grand design, changing legend into fact, we shall ride into history, turning myth into truth, we shall surely gaze on the sweet unfolding, of an antique mystery, all will be revealed, on the trail we blaze"_ a voice sang in the background as Treecko, Snivy, & Sableye wander through a canyon while looking around.

"So how far are we now, i want to get this over and done with?" Sableye asked.

"We'll get there when we get there Sableye, right now, just have some patience, Piclow is a much bigger island then i thought" Snivy replied before Treecko notices a bunch of the leaves on the floor as he stops Snivy.

"Wait" Treecko said before picking up a stick and pokes the leaves as a net suddenly springs up in the air and then hangs up off a tree.

"Wild Pokémon traps" Snivy said before the trio yelp as they look to notice sleeping darts in their legs before pulling them out and looks at them.

"Oh no, sleeping darts" Sableye said before the trio start to look dizzy.

"Hey guys, you enjoying your time here, hey Snivy, did i ever tell you, your eyes look really beautiful, oh look, everything is going dark and wobbly" Treecko said before he, Snivy, and Sableye fall asleep as a Beedrill appears from out the bushes and looks at the trio.

"A Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye, now this should be interesting" Beedrill said Weedles appear and then take the trio away.

* * *

Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye soon woke up in a cage.

"What the heck, why are we in a cage" Treecko said as Sableye walks up to the cage and then sniffs it.

"Oh no, it's a bug type cage, grass & dark types are" Sableye said.

"Weak to bug types, yes i know how Pokémon types work" Treecko interrupted Sableye as Beedrill floats up to the trio and looks at them.

"Hope you'll enjoy your last moments here, because today, you are going to be, our lunch" Beedrill said with a grin before pointing at some Weedles attempting to start a campfire.


	9. Beedrill

Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye were in the cage with the Beedrill blowing into the campfire.

"Look, you shouldn't really eat us, grass types shouldn't taste that good" Treecko said to the Beedrill.

"They are bugs, bugs eat grass…" Snivy said.

"Don't ruin my chance of getting us out of here!" Treecko said as the Beedrill turns to face the trio.

"Now then, which one of you should we eat first, how about we go for, you" the Beedrill said before opening up the cage and then grabs Snivy and pulls her out.

"NO!" Treecko shouted out as Beedrill closes the cage.

"You'll be next too pal, grass types will cook quicker over the fire" Beedrill said before attempting to place Snivy over the fire as Sableye uses one of the nails to unlock the cage and successfully does as the cage opens up as Treecko & Sableye sneak away up a hill as a Weedle notices the empty cage.

"Boss" the Weedle said before Beedrill turns to face the cage before Snivy uses her vines to leach up on the hill above and go flying towards it.

"Later losers!" Snivy said.

"Get them!" Beedrill shouted out before noticing the Weedles chasing after the trio, but incredibly slowly.

"We're going fast as we can!" Weedle said.

"You know what, just sort the campfire out, i'll get them!" Beedrill said before flying off after the trio and lands in front of them as they stop.

"Going somewhere" the Beedrill said to the trio.

"Yeah, but we have a bit of a buzzkill in the way" Treecko replied as Beedrill glares at Treecko as Snivy raises an eyebrow at her.

"What, you never heard of puns before?" Treecko asked Snivy.

"What's a pun?" Snivy asked.

"Forget that i asked, now get out of our way Beedrill!" Treecko said as the trio get into fighting positions.

"Make me" Beedrill said as Treecko looks up to notice a bunch of rocks above him as Treecko elbows Snivy making her look up at the rocks which she does.

"Alright we won't, but these will" Snivy said before using vine whip on the rocks as they come tumbling down towards Beedrill and looks up at them as they screams as the rocks crash on top of him as the trio notice Beedrill covered in rocks as the trio ran past as Beedrill bursts out from under the rocks and then stings Snivy as she screams out in pain.

"SNIVY!" Treecko shouted out before pouncing Beedrill as the duo fell off the cliff.

"TREECKO!" Sableye shouted out as Treecko hangs on the side of the cliff as Beedrill hangs off him.

"Just let me eat you!" Beedrill said before attempting to bite Treecko who then kicks him in the face as Beedrill lets go of Treecko and then falls and lands in the river below and goes downstream and struggles to swim.

"Help, i can't swim!" Beedrill said as Treecko watches.

"Leave him, he doesn't deserve to be saved" Sableye said as Treecko looks up down at Sableye before looking down at Beedrill who soon goes underwater as Treecko then lets go off the cliff and falls into the water below.

"TREECKO NO!" Sableye shouted out.

* * *

Treecko was seen swimming downstream towards the unconscious Beedrill and then grabs him and helps him out of the river and places him on shore and then proceeds to do CPR on him as the Beedrill wakes up and coughs up water.

"You…, you saved me, why?" the Beedrill asked.

"Because nobody deserves to die, not even the enemies who try to eat me and my friends" Treecko replied.

"Well, after saving my life, i thank you, and we will not eat you, your friends, or any other Pokémon, we will now find real food, but for now, i shall fly!" Beedrill said who attempts to fly off but then flops down onto the ground.

"Actually, i'll just stay put for a while and wait for my wings to heal" Beedrill said.

"Treecko!" Sableye shouted out as Treecko turns to notice Sableye carrying an unconscious Snivy.

"Snivy" Treecko said with concern before checking her body temperature.

"She's burning up" Treecko said as Beedrill walks up to Snivy and looks down at her.

"I think i poisoned her when i stung her, Beedrills are a Bug & Poison type" Beedrill said.

"Well is there anyway you can cure her?" Treecko asked.

"Yes, there are some Pecha Berries not far from here, which should cure her of her poison, but hurry, she has only 2-3 hours to live" Beedrill replied.

"Give me a direction on the Pecha Berries" Treecko asked.

"It's up the hill, past the waterfall, you can't miss them" Beedrill replied.

"Thank you, come on Sableye, you're coming to help me find these berries" Treecko said before walking off.

"Take care of her" Sableye said.

"Don't worry, she'll be safe" Beedrill said as Sableye smiles before walking off after Treecko.


	10. Pecha Berries

Treecko and Sableye were seen wandering around the canyon and notices the waterfall.

"Alright, it's just past the waterfall" Treecko said before walking up past the waterfall and then notice some bushes as the duo investigate them, but couldn't find any pecha berries.

"I don't understand, there are no pecha berries here" Sableye said before Treecko looks at the waterfall.

"Past the waterfall…" Treecko said before walking up to the waterfall and then pokes his head through it to notice a cave.

"Hey i think found a cave" Treecko shouted out as Sableye walks up to the waterfall and pokes his head through the waterfall aswell before looking left to notice ancient writing on the walls.

"That's not a cave, that's a mystery dungeon, you found a mystery dungeon!" Sableye said to Treecko.

"What's a mystery dungeon" Treecko asked.

"Mystery dungeons are wonderful places, they can hold secrets to wonderful things" Sableye said.

"Like pecha berries, come on, we're going in" Treecko said before walking through the waterfall and enters the dungeon as Sableye follows as Treecko and Sableye look around to notice more ancient drawings.

"This is ancient Pokémon language, this goes way back, and there have been rumors of a Pokémon who was a human, who was able to defeat Darkrai a long time ago" Sableye said while reading the writing on the walls.

"A Pokémon who was originally a human, how can that even be possible?" Treecko asked, still trying to keep his cover that he was originally a human aswell.

"They were caught in a storm while sailing, as they and their Pokémon were both struck by lightning, causing their bodies to merge, and their memories to be wiped" Sableye replied as Treecko's eyes went wide.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

A boat was seen sailing through a storm as a human male was seen trying to steer the ship, but couldn't

"Treecko, a little help here!" the human male shouted out as Treecko ran up and attempts to help the human male steer the ship, but couldn't aswell before lightning strikes the duo as the Treecko was later seen flying off the ship and lands on a wooden part of the ship that was broken off as the ship soon sinks.

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY**_

Treecko's eyes blink and then shake his head as Sableye turns to face him and raises his eyebrow at him.

"Are you ok?" Sableye asked with concern.

"Yeah, i'm fine" Treecko replied.

"Let's keep moving and find the berries" Sableye said before the duo walk off further through the dungeon and look ahead to notice a bush of pecha berries in front of them.

"There they are!" Sableye said before attempting to walk off ahead but suddenly fell through the floor while screaming as Treecko quickly grabs them as Sableye looks down to notice spikes as his eyes went wide before looking back up.

"PULL ME UP!" Sableye cried out as Treecko pulls Sableye back up onto land and then breathes heavily.

"You should really look when you're going, i thought you would know everything about mystery dungeons" Treecko said.

"I never really been in one myself" Sableye said as Treecko and Sableye get up and look down to notice a lot of random letters

"It's a puzzle with letters, we have to spell a certain word using the letters on the floor to access further" Treecko said.

"But what would be the word be?" Sableye asked as Treecko carries on looking on the floor and then smiles.

"If you want to know about this place, just remember that it's name is, P, I, C, L, O, W" Treecko said while stepping on the letter he said before reaching the other side and turns back to face Sableye.

"Ta-da!" Treecko cheered while doing a pose.

"Nice job!" Sableye said while clapping as Treecko bows before turning to face the berries and then takes one and looks at it.

* * *

Snivy was still unconscious on the floor as Beedrill looks at her with concern as Treecko & Sableye run back while holding a pecha berry.

"Did you get the berries?" Beedrill asked as Treecko shows the berries to Beedrill before pulling out one and inserts it into Snivy's mouth and makes her swallow up as the trio watch in concern as Snivy soon wakes up and opens up her eyes and looks into Treecko's eyes.

"Snivy, are you ok?" Treecko asked.

"When did you get glitter in your eyes Treecko" Snivy asked.

"Yeah i think she's fine" Sableye said before he and Treecko help Snivy up.

"Wait, before you go, do you fancy participating in our local party tonight, staying one night shouldn't hurt right?" Beedrill asked.

"Of course we will" Treecko replied with a smile.


	11. Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)

Beedrill was seen banging on some bongos late at night with Treecko, Snivy, Sableye, and all of the Weedles watching.

"Party in Ipanema baby" Beedrill said to the trio.

_"I want to party, i want to samba, i want to party, i want to samba, i want to party, and live my life, i want to party, and fly"_ Beedrill sang to the trio while dancing and flies up behind the trio.

_"Imma fly, fly just like a flying type"_ Beedrill sang to the trio.

_"But you are a flying type"_ Weedle sang to Beedrill

_"Oh yeah you're right so let me fly just like a rocket then"_ Beedrill sang.

_"Okay"_ Weedle sang to Beedrill who flies up to the sky as the trio look up at him.

_"Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen, cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then, cause I just want to live my life, and party, all I want is to be free, and rock my body, ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life, in Piclow, cause in Piclow, in Piclow, I realize"_ Beedrill sang to the trio as Treecko starts tapping his foot before dancing as he has a concerned look on his face as Snivy giggles.

_"I want to party, i want to samba, i want to party, i want to samba, i want to party, and live my life, i want to party, and fly"_ Beedrill sang before flying down to the trio and starts dancing in front of them as Treecko grabs Snivy's hand and starts dancing with her as Sableye watches before starting to dance himself.

_"I'm that samba, samba master, master, master, master, master, who shouts out?, imma get your blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, blaster, you dance fast, but I dance faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, you're too slow, you need to catch up, you can dance, and dance, but i"_ Beedrill sang before flying back to his bongos and starts playing on them again.

_"I want to party, i want to samba, i want to party, i want to samba, i want to party, and live my life, i want to party, and fly"_ Beedrill sang as Treecko & Snivy continue dancing together.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"_ Beedrill sang.

_"Laya, laya, laya, laya"_ Snivy sang as Treecko's eyes went wide upon hearing her singing voice.

_"Hey"_ Beedrill sang.

_"Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya"_ Snivy sang as Treecko soon smiles upon hearing her singing.

_"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey"_ Beedrill sang before the camera zooms away from the party before it explodes filled with dust.

* * *

Treecko was soon seen drinking from a coconut at the bar while wearing a Luau necklace as Snivy walks up to him and sit down next to him.

"You actually have an amazing singing voice Snivy" Treecko said to her.

"Really, wow, thank you, not many people tend to hear my singing voice, i think i enjoyed myself a bit too much that i forgot i was out in public" Snivy said.

"So Treecko, do you remember where you're from yet?" Snivy asked.

"No, not yet, but i will come back to me eventually" Treecko replied.

"Yeah, also i hope one day we'll be able to fly like a rocket aswell sometime soon" Snivy said.

"Rocket…" Treecko said to himself as his eyes went wide.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

The male human with the Treecko were wandering through a corridor and walk up to a locker and opens it up to notice a team rocket uniform inside of it.

* * *

_**PRESENT DAY.**_

Treecko soon gasps before knocking the coconut off his table as it hits the ground and smashes.

"Treecko, what made you do that?" Snivy asked.

"Sorry, the word rocket made me bring back an old memory that i have forgotten back then, but now i'm remembering, more and more about myself as this day goes on" Treecko replied as Snivy then grabs Treecko's face and then kisses him on the lips to Treecko's surprise before accepting the kiss as the duo break up.

"Does that calm you down?" Snivy asked.

"Yeah, it does actually, i never actually, kissed anyone before" Treecko replied.

"Really, well there's a first time for everything, besides, your lips taste delicious, anyways, i should get some sleep, and you should too Treecko" Snivy said before getting up and walks off as Treecko looks at her before Sableye walks up to Treecko and looks at him with a grin.

"Come on dude, i saw how you two were, that must be an amazing kiss, although you may want to wipe that lipstick off before everyone else sees you" Sableye joked.

"Haha, very funny, anyways get to bed, we leave after breakfast" Treecko said before getting up and walking off.

"Can't we stay for just one more night!" Sableye shouted out before sighing and proceeds to follow Treecko.


	12. The Onish Orb

Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye were soon getting ready to leave the camp.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Beedrill asked the trio as they turn to face him.

"We have to, we're trying to get the onish orb, because it's the only way to get back to my home, which is another island" Treecko replied.

"I understand, i hope we encounter each other again" Beedrill said before Treecko hugs Beedrill as the trio soon walk off as Beedrill watches them walk off.

* * *

Treecko, Snivy & Sableye soon come across a temple and look up at it.

"This is it, the temple of the onish orb, i can't believe it's almost over" Treecko said before he and Sableye walk towards the temple and enter it as Snivy starts to get upset before shaking it off and follows after the duo into the temple.

Treecko, Snivy, and Sableye wander through the temple as Treecko grabs a torch from the walls and uses it as a light.

"Be careful, you don't know what could be down here" Treecko said before Sableye steps on a button making the building shake as the trio look back to notice a boulder rolling towards them.

"RUN!" Treecko shouted out before the trio run away from the boulder which was catching up to them as they dive through an archway, getting the boulder stuck on it as the trio get up and brush themselves off.

"For the record Sableye, when i said be careful, that includes triggering mechanics such as buttons on the floor!" Treecko snapped at Sableye.

"It got dark…" Sableye said as Treecko rolls his eyes and facepalms as the trio look ahead to notice the onish orb on a pedestal.

"The onish orb" Treecko said before the trio walk up to slowly and then the bridge crumbles beneath them as they get off quickly as the bridge stops crumbling as Sableye notices some ancient writing and walks up to it.

"Only a chosen Pokémon may walk on the bridge" Sableye said.

"How do we know who's chosen, let me try" Snivy said before walking onto the bridge as it starts to crumble as Snivy steps off it as the bridge stops crumbling.

"Okay, i'm not a chosen Pokémon, why don't you give it a go Treecko" Snivy said as Treecko takes a deep breath before stepping onto the bridge as it does not crumble as he smiles before walking across the bridge towards the orb and stands in front of the orb before taking it and takes a close look at it.

"It's like looking at a rainbow, a sparkling rainbow" Treecko said, staring at the onish orb before the temple starts to collapse.

"Treecko get out of there!" Snivy shouted out as Treecko soon ran away from the pedestal as a rock crushes it as the trio ran back to the archway to notice the boulder was still blocking it as Snivy looks up to notice sunlight above her.

"Grab hold of me!" Snivy said as Treecko & Sableye grab hold of her as Snivy uses her vines to reach the top of the temple and flies towards it and then jumps through the hole in the roof and then lands on the roof as it continues to collapse as the trio run to the other side on top of the collapsing roof before jumping onto a tree as they turn to face the temple which is now fully collapsed into nothing but stone.

"We did it, we finally did it" Treecko said happily before holding the orb in the air.

"Don't you want to get back to Piclow Village first before using it, it might be easier to do that" Sableye said.

"You have a point, but it's going to take us ages to get us back" Treecko said.

"Then let me wish to go back there, because i want to say goodbye to you properly before you do, but please, stay one more night before you do, for me" Snivy said to him as Treecko looks at the orb before taking the orb and breathes heavily and closes her eyes.

"I wish to go back to Piclow Island" Snivy said before the orb starts sparkling as the trio suddenly teleport away.

* * *

A bunch of villagers were seen wandering around before Treecko, Snivy, & Sableye appear back into the village which startle the villagers as they look at the trio.

"Mother!" Snivy said before running off as Treecko and Sableye ran off after her.

* * *

Serperior was seen looking at a picture of her and Snivy as she closes her eyes as a tear drops from them before a knocking on the door was heard.

"Come in" Serperior said in sadness as the door opens as Serperior opens it to notice Snivy, Treecko, and Sableye walk in.

"Snivy!" Serperior said in tears as she hugs her daughter who hugs her back.

"I thought i lost you…" Serperior said before looking up at Treecko & Sableye.

"Treecko, you bought my daughter back, after you made her leave the kingdom" Serperior said to Treecko with a glare.

"Mother he did no such thing, i made my own decision to leave the kingdom with him" Snivy said as Serperior stands in front of Snivy in an attempt to defend her.

"Guards, arrest these two!" Serperior shouted out as guards walk in as Snivy stands in front of the two and defends them.

"Snivy why are you defending this Treecko" Serperior said to Snivy.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Snivy shouted out, making everyone's eyes go wide as Snivy soon storms off past the guards in anger.

"Snivy!" Serperior said before speeding off after her as Treecko, Serperior, and the guards watch the duo leave.


	13. Treecko Tells The Truth!

Snivy was seen crying tears and sitting at a balcony next to her bedroom as Serperior goes up to her and looks over the balcony.

"I never thought, you would say those three words to anyone, why this particular Treecko?" Serperior asked.

"He saved my life after i was poisoned, and has helped me on this dangerous journey, if it isn't wasn't for him, you would have never seen your little girl again, all he wanted, was to get the onish orb so he could get back home" Snivy replied.

"I see, besides you just came back just in time for the final preparations of the Piclow festival, which is tomorrow, i hope Treecko will stay to attend to" Serperior said.

"The Piclow festival?" Treecko said from behind the duo as they turn to face him.

"Oh i'm sorry, i forgot you were here in the castle, and i'm sorry for accusing you for being someone who kidnapped my daughter, i was just a bit overprotective for her" Serperior said.

"I understand, that's what mothers do, besides, i'll leave after the festival" Treecko said with a smile as Serperior and Snivy smile back.

The villagers were seen sorting out the Piclow festival, sorting out the final touches as Treecko looks around and then notices Munchlax sorting out a BBQ making it explode as Treecko notices as his eyes go wide.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

The male human wearing the team rocket uniform was seen throwing bombs at houses and kidnapping Pokémon by placing them in cages as they cry out as the trainers call out to their Pokémon but the human male ignores the trainers and runs off, evading them before running into a forest before stopping and then looks at the bag and then puts it down on purpose before running off.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LOST PRECIOUS POKÉMON, AND YOU HAD COLLECTED A LOT OF THEM, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU MESSED UP, YOU'RE FIRED, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" a voice echoed in the background.

* * *

**_PRESENT DAY_**

Treecko breathes heavily before looking at his hands.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

The male human was seen entering a room with lots of Pokémon trapped in cages as he unlocks them all and unlocks a vent as the doors open to reveal other team rocket members entering.

"HEY, STOP THIEF!" a voice shouted out before the male human dives into the vent and slides down it and lands into a trash can and climbs out of it and takes off his team rocket uniform before throwing it into the garbage and ran off and then hops onto a boat and drives it away as the other team rocket members stop at the pier and then shout at the male human in anger as the male human breathes heavily before hearing something in a box and opens it up to reveal a Treecko in it as he pulls the Treecko out and comforts it.

"Don't worry Treecko, you're safe now, no more team rocket, we'll be apart of each other, forever" the male human said before hearing thunder and notices a storm ahead and gets caught into it and tries to steer the ship with the help of the Treecko as the lightning strikes the duo as they go flying off the ship.

* * *

**_PRESENT DAY._**

Treecko breathes heavily and holds his head.

"Hey buddy, are you ok?" Munchlax asked Treecko with concern as Treecko looks up at Munchlax before running off towards the beach as Snivy walks up and notices Treecko running off.

"What's up with Treecko?" Snivy asked Munchlax.

"I don't know, he look really worried over something" Munchlax replied as Snivy looks at Treecko with concern.

* * *

Treecko was seen sitting on a beach looking at the ocean and sunset as Snivy walks up to Treecko and sat down next to him.

"Treecko, did you have another flashback" Snivy asked.

"Yes, but now i finally realize who i am, i was a member of team rocket, i'm sure you heard of them right?" Treecko said.

"Yes, i heard of them, not very nice people, my mothers told me stories about them, when she lived back onto Kanto when she was a Snivy, and escaped to Piclow, were you a Pokémon working for them" Snivy replied.

"Not a Pokémon, Snivy this is going to be difficult to explain, i was a human once before" Treecko said as Snivy lets out a chuckle before noticing the look on Treecko's face to notice he was not joking as she looks worried.

"So the things you said when we first met, about you not seeing a talking Pokémon before, and surprised to see yourself as a Treecko, i should have known…" Snivy said before getting up and walking off as Treecko turns and faces her.

"Snivy wait" Treecko said while getting up and walks up to her and grabs her.

"I can't believe, i kissed a human, a human in the body of a Pokémon, just go back to your home, you deserve to be there, better then being here…" Snivy said as she tries to walk off but Treecko still has her as Snivy uses vine whip on Treecko making him let go of Snivy and goes flying and lands on the sand and looks up at her as her eyes tear up as she ran off in sadness as Treecko watches with concern.

"Snivy, i'm sorry…" Treecko said to himself before tearing up and then looks down at a rock and then picks it up and then throws it at the ocean while screaming as it lands on it as Treecko breathes heavily before proceeding to walk on the beach.


	14. It's Over Isn't It?

Treecko was seen walking through the beach looking sad.

_"I was fine, with the women, who would come into my life now and again, i was fine, cause I knew, that they didn't really matter until you"_ Treecko sang to himself.

* * *

Snivy was seen walking through the castle corridors looking sad.

_"I was fine, when you came, and we fought like it was all some silly game, over him, who i'd choose, after all those years i never thought i'd lose"_ Snivy sang to herself.

* * *

A close up of Treecko & Snivy were seen on the screen.

_"It's over, isn't it?, isn't it?, isn't it over?"_ Treecko sang to himself.

_"It's over, isn't it?, isn't it?, isn't it over?"_ Snivy sang to herself.

_"You won, and she chose you, and she loved you and she's gone"_ Treecko sang to himself.

_"It's over, isn't it?, why can't I move on?"_ Snivy sang as Treecko fades away as Snivy walks up to her balcony and looks out of it.

_"War and glory, reinvention"_ Snivy sang to herself.

* * *

Treecko was seen throwing rocks on the beach

_"Fusion, freedom, her attention, out in daylight, my potential"_ Treecko sang to himself.

* * *

Snivy looks down at the villagers sorting out the festival.

_"Bold, precise, experimental, who am I now in this world without him?"_ Snivy sang to herself.

* * *

Treecko was seen lying down on the beach.

_"Petty and dull with the nerve to doubt her, what does it matter it's already done"_ Treecko sang to himself.

* * *

Snivy was seen having a bath.

_"Now I've got to be there for my mom"_ Snivy sang to herself before dunking her head underwater as Treecko & Snivy were seen swimming together underwater.

_"It's…, over, isn't it?, isn't it?, isn't it over?, it's over, isn't it?, isn't it?, isn't it over?, you won, and i chose you, and i loved you and you're gone"_ Treecko & Snivy sang to each other before breaking up as Snivy raises out from the bath water.

_"It's over isn't it?, why can't I move on?"_ Snivy sang to herself.

* * *

Treecko was still on the beach.

_"It's over, isn't it?, why can't I move on?" _Treecko sang to himself before breaking up into tears and starts crying before looking right to notice Sableye walking onto the beach while holding the onish orb and smiles.

"SABLEYE!" Treecko shouted out to Sableye who doesn't hear him and notices him looking around suspiciously before turning a rock and then walks into the rocks as Treecko raises an eyebrow at him.

"Where is he going?" Treecko said to himself before getting up and walks up to the rocks that Sableye was at and notices Sableye was gone and then taps on the rock wall before turning to face the rock that Sableye turns and then turns it and notices the rock wall opening up.

"What is this?" Treecko said before entering the rock wall before it closes behind him as he turns to face it.

"Well, no way back then" Treecko said before carrying on straight away before walking up behind a shelf and hides behind it and looks down to notice Sableye holding the onish orb while walking up to Darkrai as Treecko's eyes went wide.

"Darkrai…" Treecko whispered as Darkrai takes the onish orb and looks at it and laughs evilly.

"At long last, the onish orb is mine, now i can rule Piclow with darkness forever" Darkrai said before laughing evilly even more as Treecko turns to face the entrance of the cave.

"I gotta warn Snivy" Treecko whispered before getting up and accidentally knocks a wrench off as it hits the ground as Darkrai and Sableye look up to notice Treecko.

"Treecko?" Sableye said as Treecko soon ran off towards the entrance as Darkrai appears in front of Treecko as he bumps into him and fell onto the floor as Treecko backed away while looking up at Darkrai who was looking down at him.

"So you been using me all this time Sableye, just to let Darkrai get his hands on the onish orb to take over the island!" Treecko said.

"Exactly, thank you very much Mr. Treecko, or should i say, Mr. Team Rocket member" Darkrai said to him before clicking his fingers as Treecko turns into the human male who checks himself.

"You actually look better as a human, but it's a shame the effect won't less forever, that's the onish orb's job, but you'll never get out of this cave ever!" Darkrai said as the human male turns back into Treecko as Darkrai raises his hands in the air as Treecko floats towards a cage and opens it up and puts Treecko into it as Darkrai closes and locks it.

"It's a shame you'll never see the festival tomorrow, because that's when my plan will fully begin, whn i announce myself to the public" Darkrai said.

"They'll find out you're here and stop you" Treecko said with a glare as Darkrai suddenly turns into Treecko and grins as the real Treecko's eyes go wide.

"I can't wait to see them try" fake Treecko said with a grin before walking off as Sableye follows him as Treecko tries to break out of the cage but can't and gets onto his hands and knees and starts crying.


End file.
